


Unwrap Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It was Stiles' birthday and he was excited,soexcited! Today was the day and he could hardly for John to get home!





	Unwrap Me

**Author's Note:**

> _April 2 - Established Relationship/Domestic Fluff - Soft kisses, anniversaries, arguing over whose turn it is to do the laundry? All are welcome! In fact, it doesn't even have to be fluffy, as long as they're in an established relationship, it fits the bill!_

Stiles was excited. Stiles was excited as  _ fuck _ . Literally, because that’s what was going to happen. He was eighteen and that meant sexy-fun times with John. Well, sexy-fun times were already happening, but John had adamantly refused to put his dick in Stiles’ ass up to this point. Which, really, Stiles thought was kind of pointless. John’s dick had been in him (Stiles really, really enjoyed giving head) many, many times. The man just would not fuck him.

That was all going to change. Because Stiles was eighteen and John were going to be home any minute. It was only eight in the morning but Stiles was awake, full of nervous energy. He had done his fair share of reading and watched _  a lot _ of porn, but he still felt a little unprepared. He had cleaned himself out just an hour ago, made sure he was shaved smooth and ready to go.

He couldn't wait, really. It sucked that John had worked the night shift and wouldn’t be there when Stiles woke up, but it meant he had three days off in a row to do whatever they wanted. He couldn’t wait for the time together, to finally, finally have penetrative sex with John.

And it wasn’t just that Stiles was sure it was going to feel fucking amazing, it was that he was excited to take that next step in his relationship. He loved John, so much, and he wanted to be with him in every way. Stiles felt like they were going to be sharing the last of themselves with one another and he was excited to be that close.

And, well, orgasms. Those were really exciting too.

He heard the front door open and he jumped off the bed, racing down the stairs. He was in briefs and one of dad's worn out shirts. Stiles knew just how much John liked seeing him in his clothes, had used it to tease him many-a-time over the months they'd been together. Stiles was sure the combination of Stiles in his shirt and his bare thighs - still showing off the bruises John had sucked and bit into his skin - would get John going.

And it did, Stiles thought when John backed him against the wall, said a low  _ ’Happy birthday, baby’  _ against his ear before capturing his mouth in a kiss. Stiles let himself get lost in it, sucked John’s tongue into his mouth and ground against him. John was still wearing his uniform and Stiles loved him in it. 

He got his hands on John’s hair and tugged just like he knew his dad liked it. He scratched the back of his neck and pushed a thigh between John’s legs. He pulled back for a breath and smiled up at his dad. 

“Hello,” Stiles said, running his hand down John’s arm until he could twine their hands together.

“I have presents,” John said, his smile soft as he leaned in. John pressed their foreheads together and Stiles leaned in for another quick kiss.

“Mhm, just let me unwrap you and I’d be a very happy birthday boy,” Stiles said, smiling wide when John threw back his head and laughed.

“After, c’mere first,” John said and he pulled Stiles into the kitchen. 

He disappeared for a moment but came back with two plastic bags in hand and a large bouquet of flowers. The flowers were something of a tradition. Stiles could remember John doing the same for his mom each year - flowers on her birthday, mothers day, their anniversary. It made Stiles’ heart go tight, but his smile softened.

John sat the bags on the island counter and turned to Stiles with a grin as he handed over the flowers. Stiles held them up to his face, smiling wide when he breathed in. He laid them on the counter gently, looking back to John who was watching him with a smile. John handed over a gift bag, bright blue and filled with tissue paper that had obviously been randomly stuffed in. 

“So, I didn't have time to wrap anything. Also, my wrapping sucks,” John smiled at him and Stiles leaned in for a kiss, taking the gift bag out of his dad’s hand.

Inside was the latest Marvel movie and Wonder Woman, both blu-ray and Stiles squealed just a little. There were also a few t-shirts and Stiles could see enough of them to know they would all have horrible puns on the front. Stiles loved them. He looked up and smiled, helpless when John pulled a bakery box out of the other bag. Inside was a large cupcake - no icing, just like Stiles preferred, and instead had  _ ’I love you’ _ written in blue frosting.

“Thank you,” Stiles said and his throat felt heavy. He took a step forward, wrapped his arms around John’s waist and hugged him tightly. Stiles had no idea why he was being so emotional, why something his father had done every year - minus the flowers, those were new - would make him feel so fragile, but Stiles held on tight. John hugged him back, ran a large hand up and down Stiles’ back.

“I know I hadn’t been around as much as I should have. I know, and I know I shouldn’t have let my feelings for you keep me from being a good dad. I - I love you so much. I’m going to be better,” John mumbled quietly into Stiles’ temple, lips brushing against his hairline.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, voice whisper-soft as he hugged John tighter.

“Now, I believe you said something about unwrapping me?” John teased and Stiles laughed into his chest, the tension easing out of his body as Stiles thought back to the other plans he had for the day.

Stiles pulled back and dropped a quick kiss to John’s lips before he bolted up the stairs, laughing loud when he heard John chuckle and run after him. He waited for John to enter the room before he pounced, stepping close and winding his arms around John’s neck. The kiss was slow, familiar and Stiles smiled into it. He pulled his hands down, let his fingers dance over John’s neck, dip into the collar of John’s shirt.

He undid the buttons starting from the top and he reached John in the middle. He pushed the over shirt off as John tugged his undershirt out of his pants and over his head. Stiles grinned before he kissed his way from John’s neck to a nipple. He sealed his mouth over it and sucked, bit when it got hard under his tongue. John moaned, a hand tangling into Stiles’ hair as his other helped Stiles undo his pants.

Stiles laughed when John lifted him by the hips just to throw him on the bed. He landed with a bounce and watched as John shed his slacks and boxers. By now, he’d seen John naked more times than he could count, but every time it felt special. Stiles had never been so attracted to someone but John was  _ beautiful _ . Sometimes Stiles just looked his fill and he took a moment to do so now.

Then John was climbing onto the bed and straddling Stiles’ hips. He leaned in for another kiss and Stiles met him open-mouthed. He sucked on John’s bottom lip, bit into the flesh and grinned even as he swallowed down John’s moan. He lifted his arms when his dad began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt and he let it be pulled off. 

“More - John,” Stiles gasped and he arched his back to press his neck firmer against John’s mouth, one hand scratching down John’s back while his other pulled at his dad's hair. John was sucking and biting at Stiles’ skin, something he had only once before on Stiles’ neck and Stiles knew - from the number of bruises John has sucked in his thighs - that there were going to be a mess of purpled skin where his dad was still biting. 

John sat back and smiled smugly at the side of Stiles’ neck and Stiles groaned, rocking his hips up against John. Stiles pushed and wiggled out of his underwear and John helped him pull them down far enough that Stiles could kick them off. He pulled John down for another kiss and rocked his hips up, his cock dragging against John’s.

“I want you to fuck me, for the first time,” John said and Stiles stared at him as his brain tried to process what had just been asked of him.

“Holy shit, really?” Stiles asked, staring up at John with wide, wide eyes. He knew his mouth was gaping open - was assured it was when John slipped two fingers inside - but Stiles couldn't care. He sucked on the fingers in his mouth and smiled around them, nodding his head quickly.

John chuckled and rolled off. He grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and sat it on the bed before he turned over onto his stomach. Stiles settled behind him between his legs and grabbed at John’s hips, pulling up until John was on his knees, face still pressed into the bed.

Stiles took a breath and then another, staring at his dad’s back. This - well, it was not what he had been expecting but  _ holy fucking christ _ , his dick had never been so hard before. John’s whole body was hairy, and Stiles loved it. His chest had light, long curly hairs that got shorter, thicker, and darker as they led down towards his cock. 

The hair there was full and Stiles liked it, how it tickled his nose when he went down on him or how it scratched against the head of his own cock when they rutted against each other. John’s legs were hairy too, his thighs almost as covered as the rest of his legs.

His ass was no different and Stiles loved it like he loved all of John. The hair curled around his hole, his rim tight and wrinkled and Stiles stared at it for a long moment. John wiggled his ass and Stiles focused again, leaning in before he could think about it.

“Could I - can I eat you out?” Stiles asked, voice breathless and his cock twitched, hard and heavy between his legs when John moaned.

Stiles took that as a yes and leaned the rest of the way in. John smelt strong there, musk and sweat and Stiles figured he shouldn’t be  _ more _ turned on by his dad’s stink, but fuck, he was. He brought his hands up, kneaded his dad’s ass and watched John’s hole wink as he pulled them far apart. He let one go to bring his hand closer, pressing his thumb against the wrinkled hole. It was dry, too dry for anything else but Stiles moved his thumb, massaged the skin until his dad moaned.

He breathed in and let his tongue hang out, brushing it softly over his dad’s hole. When John moaned he went back in, flattened his tongue against the pucked skin and licked upwards, repeated the motion more than a few times.

He didn’t taste good, not really, but it wasn’t much worse than the few times Stiles had licked the sweat off his dad’s chest after they fucked. It wasn’t really bad and Stiles gave it his all. He didn’t know what he was doing, not really, but he figured he wasn’t doing anything wrong. John sounded like he was enjoying it and Stiles kept licking and sucking. 

He let go John’s left ass cheek to wrap a hand around his dad’s dick, stroking softly as he continued to eat out his ass. Stiles was enjoying himself, his brain fuzzy and he felt pleasantly far-away. All he could smell and taste and feel was  _ John _ and he loved it, couldn’t get enough. He stabbed his tongue forward, swirled it around John’s opening even as he groaned.

He opened his mouth and sucked at his dad's hole, fucked his tongue in the best he could. His dick was so hard, fuck, and he was leaking. He scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin, rubbed his chin into the spit-slick mess and he felt his balls draw up. He paid his own arousal no mind, rather continued eating his dad out. He pulled with his thumbs, his dad’s hole going soft and open and Stiles pushed in with his tongue and came. 

He humped the air, whined through his orgasm as he fell forward. It shook through him and he came harder than he ever had before. John buckled under his weight and Stiles ended up splayed out over him, panting as his body shook through the rest of his orgasm. Stiles wedged a hand between them and grabbed at John’s cock, stripped it dry as he mouthed and bit at the back of his dad’s shoulders until John was tensing, coming over Stiles’ fingers and into the bedding.

“Oh my fucking god,” Stiles slurred out after a long moment. He was still breathing heavy, his body buzzed from how hard he had come.

He rolled to the side, pulling John with him and out of the wet spot. He curled around his dad’s back and held him close. John didn’t seem to be in a hurry to move either, rather linked their fingers together when Stiles settled an arm around his waist to pull him close. Stiles smiled into John’s shoulder and he kissed the skin there.

“Happy birthday, baby,” John said, and he sounded just as pleased as Stiles felt.

“I’m still going to fuck you after our nap,” Stiles said around a yawn and he hugged John even closer.

“After that, I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> only two more days are left! I have had such a wonderful time with this week so far. The next two works are multi-chaptered wips!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
